A trip to Blackthorne
by SecretAgentMagician
Summary: What if the Gallagher Girls travel to Blackthorne? What if one of the boys are family to one of the girls? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[POV Cammie]

_Girls, meet me in the grand hall at 1300 hours. Pack for the rest of the semester. – Mr Solomon_

I read the note along with the other girls in the Cove ops sophomore class. They were all just as gob-smacked as I was. It was weird how we are going on a mission for the rest of the semester. A number of possibilities ran through my head.

We were going to be deep undercover to take down a huge drug cartel.

We are going to the ultimate training facility for the rest of the semester.

Our class will be working with CIA agents learning everything from them that we could possibly learn.

"_Oh my god! Liz, Bex, Cammie, We have to go pack now!_" Macey said with too much excitement. I mean it's not like I'm not excited, it's just when Macey is in charge of clothing, its hell.

We all ran up to our room, and Macey started throwing clothes out of our closet onto our beds. I saw a whole range of clothing, from slutty to Goth to ball gowns to bikinis. Not only that but Macey was also packing one huge suitcase full of her makeup. I saw Bex and Liz looking just as bewildered as I was until Macey instructed Bex to start doing my hair. Let the torture begin.

I tried to run. Multiple times. Unfortunately for me, Bex is the strongest in our school and each tried earned me a bruise somewhere on my body. Macey had finished packing for each of us but she kept some of her make-up out for us. She started plucking my eyebrows and putting on thick coats of foundation. Then Macey picked up the eyeliner. We all knew our deadly eyeliner was in the hands of Macey McHenry. When I was finished, I refused to look in the mirror. Liz and Bex were done in half the time I was and they looked amazing. I decided to look at myself. I walked into the bathroom and saw a different girl looking at me. She was hot, sexy and beautiful. I blushed at myself.

By this point we had five minutes to get to the grand hall to meet Mr Solomon. It took us that whole five minutes to get down there because of how heavy Macey packed our bags. It was ridiculous! Mr Solomon smiled at me and turned to the sophomore class. "_I'm glad to see you all on time_" he looked directly at Macey "_I hope you have all packed sensibly. We need to get onto the helicopter now because it's a long time to our destination_." I could see Tina raise her hand. "_No I will not tell you where you're going, Ms Walters_". Tina lowered her hand. We all fit into the helicopter comfortably.

It took 5 hours, 31 minutes, 27 seconds, 67 milliseconds until Mr Solomon instructed us to see out the windows. We all took a peek. I could see barbed wire around the grounds of a big building. I could see the gun ranges behind the building with the targets being at least a mile away. It looked highly impressive. Yet, I didn't know what it was. Until I saw the guys run out in their yellow jumpsuits.

"_Mr Solomon, why are we at a detention facility_?" Bex asked.

"_Very good, Ms Baxter. But as you know at our school, our cover is rich heiresses; well their cover is a detention centre for boys. Welcome ladies, to The Blackthorne Institute_." He smirked.

All the girls started squealing with excitement, whereas Bex gave me thumbs up mouthing the words, "_Maybe you will forget about Josh_." I smiled. Maybe I will it would be nice to forget…

I was sitting right next to the door of the helicopter, which was awesome because I get the best view. As we got lower to the ground, one by one, girls started getting up and stretching before they got off. I got up and stretched myself when Bex shuffled over and before anyone could see anything opened the door of the helicopter. She then quickly said to me, "_Have a nice flight!_" Then I could feel the whole world spinning as I was pushed out of the helicopter, without a parachute.

Lucky for me I had always been the one who was highly steady on their feet. That didn't mean however that I could choose where I landed.

Remember the guys who were running in their yellow jumpsuits? Well they had paused when they saw me get pushed from the helicopter.

I just happened to land right in the middle of the group. I landed on my feet and looked up at the guys surrounding me. Then I looked back down to what I was wearing, a tight blue tank top with mini-mini shorts and converse. Damn Macey, why did I have to show so much skin! Though, at least it was comfortable. They all were gob-smacked and were unsure of what to say to me.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that one boy started to come towards me.

"_Cammie?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[POV Solomon]

"_Ms Baxter! Why would you do that?_" I yelled. I kept my eyes glued to Cammie from the window hoping she will make it safely. Thankfully she did.

I instructed the driver to land the helicopter on top of the roof. I would go find Cammie once we landed.

All the girls started pulling off all their luggage of the helicopter as soon as we had landed. God, Ms McHenry had bought so many bags. I felt so sorry for Cammie that she actually had to deal with that. I had to admit though; Ms McHenry did a good job with Cammie today. She looked so much like Rachel when she was younger. She looked so much like her father as well.

I had to go check in with Dr Steve before I could go get Cammie though. Luckily Dr Steve was on the roof as we had arrived. He had seen us from his office window. I shook his hand respectfully and introduced the girls once they had fixed their helicopter hair. I led the girls to their room which were on the second level, separate from the boys who are on the third level.

As soon as I told them to stay in their rooms until dinner, I went to go find Cammie. I wondered how she would feel coming here after what happened with Josh. She may not be my daughter, but she is my god-daughter which makes it my responsibility to kick the ass of any boy who hurts her.

I think she will be happy to be here though because she will be surrounded by some of her family. I know she knows a lot about Blackthorne, so I think it will be good of her to see the place she's been hearing about for so many years. I saw her surrounded by some of the guys that were on patrols. I could see one boy step forward and say "_Cammie?_"

[POV Cammie]

The only one here who would know who I am is standing behind me. I turn around and stare into the face of my twin. "_Grant!_" I say with excitement. I ran into him and gave him a huge hug. "_Hi Grant! I'm so glad you're here! I haven't seen you in like, a year! I've missed you so much!_" I just kept blubbering into his shirt.

"_I know Cam; I have missed you so much too. So what are you doing here_?"

I looked up from his shirt and saw the confusing looks in the other boy's eyes.

"_The girls will be here for the rest of the semester_." I looked behind Grant into the eyes of Joe. Grant turned around and they shook hands. "_Hey Joe, have you been taking care of my sister for me? And what do you mean they will be here for the rest of the semester_?"

"_Of course I have been looking after her. Also Gallagher girls will be exchanging with Blackthorne boys for the rest of the semester. They are staying on the second floor."_ Replied Joe.

"_OMG Grant, we have so much to catch up on._" I started walking away, my arm linked with his as we started walking back to the school. When we walked through the doors, I received some very confused looks from a mixture of guys and girls but it's not that hard to guess, considering we look very much alike, blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Grant was leading me up to the second floor so I could introduce him to my friends and roommates, even though he has heard all about them when we meet up at the ranch in Nebraska.

My friends were coming down the hall way coming to find me when I saw them.

"_Cammie! Sorry about pushing you out of the plane_." Bex said. They all saw that I was with somebody and their jaws were on the ground.

"_Who is this hottie, Cammie_?" Macey asked with a smile.

"_Well it's a long story Macey but this is my twin brother_." I smile. I knew they were going to be furious as I have never told them about him.

"_YOU HAVE A BROTHER!_" They all screamed. My brother and I stepped back.

"_Yeah, this is my brother Grant_."

"_Hey Grant. Well Cammie would you like to explain why the hell you have never told us that you have a brother?_" Bex asked.

"_Umm yeah it was classified until about thirty seconds ago._" I smirked my brother's smirk.

"_Cammie! That's my smirk! Don't steal my smirk_!" I laughed at Grants outrage. Bex was staring at him with wide eyes. I'm pretty sure these two will have a thing…

"_Hey Cammie-bear its 1900 hours, we should probably go down to the cafeteria hall. Dinner is at 1905 hours. You can sit with me and meet my friends if you want._" Offered Grant.

"_I would love too! Lead the way G_." My friends were whispering furiously behind Grant and I. I saw Mr Solomon outside the hall with the other Gallagher girls. "_Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey, you have to stay here because Dr Steve would like you to introduce yourselves as a group when we go in_."

"_Grant I will sit with you later. Bye_!" Grant kissed me on the cheek, in a total brother sister way and left without another word.

"_He is really cute Cam, why didn't you mention him_?" asked Bex.

"_I already told you Bex! By the way, I can totally tell that you like him. Just please keep it on the minimum when I'm around though_." I smirked.

"_Yeah right Cammie…_"

"_Ladies we are going in now_" Mr Solomon opened the doors and we all walked in together. All the boys turned around in their seats and stared at us walking down the aisles to the front of the stage. I could hear Dr Steve rattling on in the background about how we can all learn from each other's schools… I could feel three pairs of eyes on me. Mr Solomon's because he is my godfather, my brothers and ones that I didn't recognise. I looked into them and they were the most incredible colour green. I looked back towards the stage, where Mr Solomon gave us instructions to go up on stage and tell them a little bit about ourselves.

Bex went up first and spoke in her British accent, "_Hey guys, I'm Rebecca Baxter but don't call me that if you want to wake up with your limbs so call me Bex, I am a sophomore, I'm on the cove ops track and my codename is Duchess_."

Liz went up next. She even tripped on the stairs. Poor Liz. "_Hi my names Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz; I'm on the research track and one of the best hackers of all time. My codename is Bookworm."_

Macey walked up next, doing her supermodel walk. All the guys were drooling. "_My names Macey McHenry, I am the senators' daughter, before you ask and I'm on the cove ops track. My codename is Peacock._"

All the others girls went up next as Mr Solomon instructed me to wait until the end. Once the rest of the girls were done introducing themselves Joe walked on stage and he gestured for me to follow. "_Now we have one more girl to introduce herself. Now I assume you have all heard of the CIA legend of The Chameleon?"_ All the boys nodded. I could hear whispers around the room saying things amongst the lines of He is like the best pavement artist in the world! I almost laughed when they said 'he'.

"_This is The Chameleon_" I got up on stage and took the microphone. I almost laughed as all the boys looked at me in admiration and were all gob-smacked. "_Thanks Mr Solomon for that introduction. My names Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cam or Cammie. You will see how great I am at being a pavement artist if you are in the sophomore cove ops class. Also Grant is my brother so if you mess with me, you deal with him._" I got off stage while all my friends were giving me thumbs ups and smiles. We all took our seats at the sophomore table where I sat next to Grant.

"_Great speech Camster and its true if any guy try's to mess with you, they will have to deal with me._" he playfully punched me on the arm.

"_So Cam, these are my roommates, Jonas who is on the research track, Nick who is on the cove ops track and Zach is also on the cove ops track._"

I looked up into the emerald eyes that were staring at me earlier. "_Hi guys. So what schedules do you have?_"

We all took out our schedules and compared them.

Cameron Morgan (sophomore) 

1st period – Advanced Encryption

2nd period – Countries of the World

3rd period – P&E

4th period – Culture and assimilation

5th period – Covert Operations

6th period – History of Espionage

Rebecca Baxter (sophomore)

1st period – Culture and assimilation

2nd period – Countries of the World

3rd period – P&E

4th period – Advanced Encryption

5th period – Covert Operations

6th period – History of Espionage

Elizabeth Sutton (sophomore)

1st period – Culture and assimilation

2nd period – Advanced Encryption

3rd period – P&E

4th period – Countries of the World

5th period – Research and Development

6th period – History of Espionage

Macey McHenry (sophomore)

1st period – Culture and assimilation

2nd period – Countries of the World

3rd period – P&E

4th period – Advanced Encryption

5th period – Covert Operations

6th period – History of Espionage

Grant and Bex had the same classes together, Jonas and Liz had the same classes together, Macey and Nick had the same timetable and I had the same timetable as Zach. We all had P&E and History of Espionage together though so it wouldn't be too bad!

"_Hey Cam maybe we can now fight against each other in P&E without me going easy on you!_" he teased me.

"_I think you and I both know Grant that I could take you any day!"_ We both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[POV Zach]

Dr Steve was talking about the Gallagher Academy but I wasn't actually listening. I focused on this one girl; she had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, basically the girl version of Grant. She was so beautiful. The first girl got on stage to introduce herself and she was awesome. I wondered if it was a real or fake English accent. I believe her last name was Baxter which probably means she is the daughter of Abe and Grace Baxter from MI6, which explains the accent. Next on stage I could see straight away was perfect for Jonas. She even tripped on the stairs and I heard her say "_oopsy daises_", her name was Liz and she was a hacker. Yep, she is definitely the one for Jonas. Next was Macey and she was hot. I recognised her from the front covers of magazines. She is definitely the one for Nick.

The girl I had been staring at was last. Mr Solomon got on stage before her. That was weird; did he forget she had to still introduce herself? He got up to the podium and asked if we knew the Chameleon. I didn't understand what that question had to do with her. The Chameleon is a guy. He is the best pavement artist in the world! Also a CIA legacy. Then he said the unspeakable. That she is the Chameleon.

I couldn't believe my eyes! I never ever thought that THE Chameleon is a girl. Then she got up on stage and introduced herself.

"_Thanks Mr Solomon for that introduction. My names Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cam or Cammie. You will see how great I am at being a pavement artist if you are in the sophomore cove ops class. Also Grant is my brother so if you mess with me, you deal with him._"

I am speechless. Cammie. That really suits her. Hold on. Did she just say that's Grant is her brother? Grant has a hot sister and he didn't tell me! I'm going to kill him in P&E! I am in the sophomore Cove ops class. YES I WILL BE ABLE TO SEE THE CHAMELEON!

Zach, what are you doing? You hardly know this girl and you're already obsessed with her? I noticed I wasn't the only one. Half of the sophomore table was staring at her with drool running down their chins.

She came to our table and sat next to Grant. I could see now how they were twins. They looked almost the same. He then kissed her head. I wanted to be the person who could kiss her head instead of Grant. WOAH did I really just say I want to kiss Cammie? What has gotten into your head Zach! You have never liked a girl until now!

But this wasn't just some girl. This was Cammie.

She then asked everyone for their timetables. Apparently I had all my classes with her. That was goode; I can finally get my chance to meet her.

There was an awkward silence at the table after that so I decided to find out why Grant never told me that HIS sister was The Chameleon and why he didn't tell me he had a sister in general.

"_So Grant why haven't you ever told us you had a sister? Also that it is your sister that is The Chameleon?_" I asked. I noticed that Cammie looked down. Grant noticed too and gave her a brotherly hug.

"_Umm dude, it was classified and we knew that we are each other's weakness which is why we stayed away from each other and we didn't tell anyone that we were brother and sister_."

"_Oh okay_." I said. I felt bad that Cammie couldn't spend time with her brother.

Dr Steve then got up from his seat and dismissed the assembly. Grant offered to take her sister around for a tour and she asked if her roommates could come too. Jonas and I heard this and decided to come as well. Grant wrapped his arm around her waist; I wish I could be the one with my arm wrapped around her waist. GOD ZACH, PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER! I followed Grant as he led her out of the hall. We started going around inside the building.

[POV Cammie]

Grant's arm was around my waist as he led me on a tour around Black thorne. It was quite a big school, more spread out unlike Gallagher.

Number of secret passageways I saw: 52

Number of cameras I found: 4, 389

Number of guys who stared at our asses: 67

When we finally finished the tour that took 1 hour and 38 minutes, I got into our dorm and collapsed on my bed. Unfortunately for me I didn't realise that the guys had followed us into the room. I had to admit that our room was very impressive, considering the boys rooms that looked like a jail cell.

Our room had multi-coloured (our favourite colours of course!) walls and gorgeous timber flooring with rugs. We had our bean-bag corner with a 50 inch flat-screen television with a huge stereo. We also had a walk-in closet the size of our room (they must have heard about Macey) which connected to a massive bathroom. Our room was sweet!

The boys were gob-smacked when they saw our room.

"_This room is bloody awesome!_" Bex said.

I sat up on my bed and Zach came over and sat next to me. He whispered into my ear "_Sorry Gallagher Girl_".

The boys soon took their leave after that.

We all went to bed because we knew the torture that Macey has planned for the morning.

The next thing I felt was Bex slapping me awake "_Rise and shine Cammie! Macey wants you in the shower now!_" I sighed and looked to my alarm clock which said it was five in the morning. "_Five more minutes Bex!_" I put my head on my pillow and Bex threatened me "_If you don't get up now I get to pour this freezing bucket of water on your head!_" I suddenly got up. "_I'm up Bex, no need for the theatrics_". She smiled her evil smile.

I had a 7 minute shower. I got out and Macey had put an outfit on the bed waiting, which I quickly put on. It was dark denim mini – mini shorts with an off the shoulder white shirt. She then attacked me from behind slamming me down into a chair with a straighter, curler and hair dryer in her hair. She decided to curl my hair so it was wavy today. This took 47 minutes to achieve. She then started on my makeup which took another 27 minutes. We just made it to breakfast in time, and I have to admit, I looked amazing and judging by the number of boys who were staring I was hot too.

The guys at our table were staring too. Zach may have been drooling a bit too. I looked at Grant who was grinning. He smirked a little and said "_Hey Camster, you actually look like a girl now_!" I smacked him in the arm playfully. I turned away then and said really loudly to Zach "_Hey Zach, I think you have a little drool on the side of your face!_" Everyone was looking at Zach and was laughing like crazy. He went the tiniest bit pink from embarrassment.

By third period it was time for P&E. We got changed in our dorms where Macey has outfits ready. Mine was light blue mini-mini shorts and a black singlet. The others had similar outfits in different colours, Liz with a soft pink, Bex with light green and Macey with purple. We had to sprint to gym because if we didn't we would be 5 seconds late and that means extra laps around their campus. The P&E teacher Mr Brennan decided we would just spar against each other today so he could see how well we are trained.

I was paired up with Jonas first. My friends giggled. I took him down in 2 seconds flat. He was so shocked. I then moved up ranks and was against Zach. God that smirk of his, I just want to smack it off his face. I jumped on the mats in my ready stance. We circled the mat and he struck first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Previously…._

_I was paired up with Jonas first. My friends giggled. I took him down in 2 seconds flat. He was so shocked. I then moved up ranks and was against Zach. God that smirk of his, I just want to smack it off his face. I jumped on the mats in my ready stance. We circled the mat and he struck first._

[POV Zach]

My next opponent was Cammie. I took down Tina Walters in 5 seconds and taking down Mick took 6. I stood on the mat in my ready position. I smirked because Cammie I knew from her reputation was going to be hilarious. Of course, I was going to win though, even if she is The Chameleon or not. I circled her on the matt and she was glaring at me. I struck first and she blocked it with her arm, she then used her foot the kick me in the stomach which I twisted away from just in time.

A crowd was circling us because they knew this would be an entertaining fight. I saw Grant grinning and Bex was following Cammie's every move. Jonas was rubbing his head, I assume Cammie did it.

I twisted around going for a punch in the face when she grabbed my fist and twisted it so it was behind my back. Using her position I threw her forwards over my head onto the ground so I was on top of her, I smirked and she slapped me in the face!

"_That's for the smirk_" She then did her evil smile.

"_Hey! You could have damaged my face_!" I said.

"_Stop being such a baby_!" she said.

"_Gosh Gallagher Girl, you really hurt_ me." I put my hands on my heart.

"_Continue with the fight_!" Bex yelled.

She then wriggled out of my grip and kicked me in the shins. I went for her stomach again in which I landed a kick in and she felt backwards, she got up and then I went for face and managed to land a punch on her cheek.

She gave me a glare that could have killed me.

She then quickly went for a kick in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

[POV Cammie]

He punched my cheek! I can't believe I was so stupid for getting distracted by looking into his emerald green eyes! I acted quickly so he couldn't block my hit. I kicked him in the balls and he fell to the ground in pain.

The teacher declared me the winner and I walked over to Bex, Liz and Macey where they were all laughing. The rest of the guys went to help Zach.

I went over to Zach, who was still trying to get up and whispered in his ear "_I win Blackthorne Boy. I guess we know whose better_." I said with a smug.

"_For now, Gallagher Girl_." I stood up as our teacher called the next pairs.

"_Grant and Cammie, Jonas and Liz, Bex and Nick, Macey and Zach_." said the teacher.

I went up to Grant and said "_Well Grant, we finally get to see who is better with a fair fight_!" I told him.

"_I'm going to win Camster_!"

"_You wish G!"_

We walked onto opposite sides of the mat and got into our fighting stances. I struck first this time going for a simple blow in the stomach which he blocked and went for a kick in my stomach. I caught is foot and twisted it so he was on the ground. He lunged back and me and brought me down so I somersaulted him so I was on top of him. He threw me off him and I fell backwards but quickly stood up. He dropped to the ground and swept my feet beneath me. I fell on my backside and he just laughed. I lunged at him and hit him in the head which knocked him out.

I walked back to my friends and they just laughed again because they had already finished their battles, they all won even Macey.

The teacher than dismissed us and I got ready for my next class.

After class, I felt quite sick it, it was quite weird. I think it was that punch I got from Zach in P&E. I went to the cafeteria for lunch where I found my friends already seated. I just took a soda to help my stomach. My friends noticed this and questioned me "_Hey Cam why aren't you eating_?" Liz asked.

I put my head on the table. "_Not sure_."

Grant felt my forehead "Cam, your burning up maybe you should go to your dorm and sleep it off?"

"_But its Cove Ops next! I can't miss that!"_

"_I think Mr Solomon will understand Cam_" Bex answered.

"_Oh alright! You can let Mr Solomon know and I will go to my room_."

I walked my way out of the cafeteria in which I never touched my drink. On my way out I saw Zach come in and directly looked at me with concern in those gorgeous green eyes. He sat down at the table and I walked out of view.

I made my way up the stairs when I suddenly felt really light headed and started to sway. My eyes blurred and my legs went out from beneath me. I felt my body hitting each stair on the way down the stair case and the last thing I saw was one face that I thought I wouldn't see for a long time.

**Sorry for the short Chapter guys but at least it's an upload! Thanks for the people who subscribed for story alerts and favourite stories! Means a lot guys! More reviews please **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[POV Cammie]

Josh. Josh was the guy who caught me on as I went black. I woke up in the Blackthorne infirmary, I could tell because the walls were too white and I was on an actual comfy bed.

I looked around the room in my somewhat hazy vision and saw that Grant was in the chair in my room reading a magazine.

"_G…G…Grant_." He looked up and relief flooded to his eyes.

"_God Cam, I know you need your beauty sleep but you don't need to scare me!_" I smiled.

Then everyone (Bex, Macey, Liz, Joe, Jonas, Nick even Zach) bursted through the door and they all starting yelling at me at the same time.

"_Bloody hell Cam! Don't scare us again_!" Bex shouted.

"_How you feeling Cam_?" Mum asked.

"_Oh Cammie! You scared me_." Liz said.

"_You have ruined your makeup_." Macey stated.

"_Sorry guys and well Joe, I don't know what happened. I'm feeling alright, how long was I out?_" I asked. My internal clock was all jumbled up.

"C_am, you were out for 3 hours 21 minutes and 56 seconds_." It was about four in the afternoon.

I started to get up so I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I walked up to our suite with the girls and guys. Joe went back to his office. I just couldn't believe I saw Josh. Was it real?

I walked back out of my suite with eyes burning a hole on my back and walked my way down to Joe's office. I got 3 metres away from the door when he shouted "_Come in Cammie_". He was that good of a spy.

I walked in and saw Joe sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"_Joe, does Josh go to Blackthorne_?" I asked.

"_Sit down Cam_." I sat on the couch. "_Okay I didn't want to tell you this earlier but Josh started to remember what happened with you and him and it was a security risk to have him remember. So, Rachel and I decided to send Josh to Blackthorne and train to become a spy. He is actually quite talented. We know this isn't easy Cam but we want you deal with it. It shouldn't matter anymore anyway because you're with Zach._"

That name disturbed me.

"_Zach? I'm not with him Joe! I'm not sure where you heard that_!" I shouted at him.

"_Oh Cam it's so obvious! But if what you're saying is true, then give him a shot Cammie_." He smirked.

"_Wipe that smirk off your face Joe! And if you're the one who taught Zach that, I will kill you._" I glared one of the famous Morgan glares at him.

He instantly composed his face again. Good for him.

I said goodbye (Ms Dabney would be so proud) and I started walking my way back to the suite when I slammed into something hard. Someone caught me and stood me back up (seriously when did I get so clumsy?). I turned around and stared straight into Josh's eyes.

"_Hey Josh_."

"_Hey_" he shoved his hands into his front pockets, his usual casual stance.

"_Thanks for catching me, well twice today_."

"_No problem_."

"_So how are you doing_?"

"_I'm okay, and you?"_

"_Yeah I'm okay too."_

"_Then we are both okay then_."

"_Yeah. I have to go or else my friends will wonder where I am. Or they will hunt me down and give me a payback makeup session."_ I shuddered thinking how awful that would be. I would rather be in a fight with a hundred bad guys instead of being in a makeup session with the lethal eyeliner in Macey's hands.

A Pro's and Con's list by Cameron Ann Morgan of having an ex living in the same Institute. 

PRO: You can show off to them how better off you are without them.

CON: Old feelings resurface.

PRO: If you decide to date them again you don't have to sneak out.

CON: They are your ex and you aren't meant to see them again.

PRO: Because the mansion is so big there are many ways to avoid him.

CON: You may have classes with him which requires you to see him.

PRO: You can hit him really hard in P&E.

CON: I don't know what training he has done so he may hit you back harder.

I got back up to the suite and was pulled inside by Bex and taped to a chair.

"_Cammie! Josh is here! We saw him_!" Liz cried.

"_It's okay guys, I know. Joe explained_." I replied.

Bex then released me so I jumped on my bed fell to sleep.

"_CAMMIE GET UP OR IM GOING TO POUR ALL THIS WATER ON YOU_!" Bex screamed. I immediately got up because I know Bex wasn't kidding.

"_Good. Now get into the shower and Macey wants you to be out in five minutes because she has to make sure you look hot for Josh_." She smiled evilly and handed me some clothes that she packed for me.

I came out of the shower 4 minutes and 47 seconds because I know how Macey gets. As soon as I got out I was wrestled into a chair where Bex started on my hair and Macey started on my makeup and Liz was finding the accessories.

After 1 hour 2 minutes and 33 seconds of torture I was finally read for Macey's standards. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I do look hot, but the dress was so slutty! It was about 3 inches below my bum.

"_Macey! I can't bend in this dress!_"

"_I know!" _She's so evil.

We were all wearing really short dresses so that's not too bad. We walked out towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

When we walked into the cafeteria everyone, and I mean everyone, stared at us. The boys were drooling and Grant didn't like that one bit.

Grant came over to me and ushered me over to his table. "_Really Grant. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle the dudes. Plus I would rather suffer the wrath of this dress than the wrath of Macey_."

"_Yeah okay Camster. I just don't like the way these guys are staring at you_."

"_Well if any of them hit on me, you can go get them_."

"_Damn right I will_."

I rolled my eyes and dug into my plate of waffles and berries. It was so good I went up for seconds. I heard footsteps come up behind me and a hand put on my ass. "_Hey baby, wanna go somewhere more private?_"

"_Get your hand off my ass_!" I turned around and faced him.

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the wait. I had writers block and I was away from a computer for five days. I'm on holidays so the next chapter will come up in a couple of days to make it up to you.**

**Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[POV Cammie]

Everything happened really fast. I turned around to get a look at the guy and saw Grant run furiously over to the guy in front of me and kick him to the ground and start punching the crap out of him. Nick was sprinting over to where I stood to join in with Grant while Zach was coming towards me. "_Gallagher Girl, let's go back to our table_." Zach grabbed my wrists not actually giving me a choice, but because it's me The Chameleon I thought this would be an excellent time to show what I'm made of.

Zach was really strong (I'll give him that) so to escape I elbowed him in a stress point that can make you freeze for 5 seconds and swept his legs out from under him. I ran back over to Grant and Nick where the other guy's friends have also gotten involved. Lucky for me Macey let me wear some black stretchy short shorts underneath so I would feel more comfortable, and because of that I have a makeup session later. I pulled one of the boys friends out of the brawl from behind which caused him to turn around and face me, Zach ran up and started to fight him but I gave him a glare that said he was mine, so he went to help Grant.

He smiled in a you-just-a-girl-way so perhaps he was too busy gawking at my ass the day Mr Solomon told everyone I was The Chameleon. For that I kicked him in the shins, and he went for punches towards my face which I blocked in time to grab his arms and twist them so hard they were going purple. I then punched him straight in the jaw. He was absolutely furious that a girl was beating him at his own game, boys have too much pride. He went for my ribs and actually got contact. I could definitely feel a fracture so I kicked him in the place which will make him think that again. I kicked his balls so hard he was on the ground clutching them. In the background I need here some 'oohs' that the guys were giving him as sympathy.

I went for the guy that was putting up a fair match to Nick. Nick nodded at me so as he distracted the guy's hands I kicked him in the gut and he fell to the floor. I then jumped on him and knocked him out. There was one guy left, the dude who was super gross and hit on me. I went up behind him and kicked him straight in the balls so as he fell to the ground I got down next to his ear and whispered "_Don't ever hit on me or one of the other girls again, got it?_" I gave him the Morgan glare and he grunted a yes.

I got up and looked around at everyone who was drooling, gawking or giving sympathy looks to the guys on the ground. Grant was the first to come to me and give me a hug.

"_You were awesome Cammie! You really have lived up to your title_."

I laughed "_Thanks G, I thought it would demonstrate what I could do. You alright_?" I asked.

"_I win all my fights so I'm good just got a couple bruises. Are you okay?_" He started to look up and down at me to check for any injuries.

I could definitely feel the fractured rib but I wasn't going to tell him that. After all, spies don't show weakness. I won't show any weakness to anyone. "_I'm fine Grant. They didn't lay a hand on me_."

"_Good._" He replied. I turned around to see Nick and Zach.

"_Good teamwork out there Nick. We would make an awesome team_!" I said as I hugged him.

"_Yeah Cammie that was pretty impressive_!" Nick laughed.

"_Zach, you alright?_" I asked.

"_Of course Gallagher Girl, after all I'm just too Goode_." We both laughed at his humour but then he smirked again.

I looked at Joe across the room at the teachers tables where he gave me a wink and kept eating. We all went and sat down back at our table.

"_That was blood awesome Cammie_!" Bex shouted.

"_Yeah Cammie you were amazing_!" Liz said.

"_I guess it was a good thing you wore those shorts today so I let you off the hook for the makeover_" Macey said.

"_Thanks guys. Just a little bit of drama to start the day_." I replied and just keep eating; after all I'm a growing girl.

After breakfast we all got up to go to our classes. By period four my rib was aching, and to top it off I was going to have a match with Bex today.

I saw Bex walking to the changing room so I ran up to her. "_Hey Bex!"_

"_Hey Cammie, excited for P&E?_"

"_As always! Hey Bex come with me_" I grabbed her arm and got into one of the toilet cubicles before Macey could say what we are wearing today.

"_Cam you didn't have to lock us in a bathroom stall to talk. What's up_?"

"_I need you to go easy today because during the fight, one of the guys punched my rib and it's fractured but Gallagher girls don't show weakness so I didn't tell them_."

"_Let me see._" She took a 2 second look at it and could tell that it was fractured. "_Okay Cammie I will but you need to go to the infirmary after and get it looked at._ "

I grumbled a fine and walked back out to Macey where she held our outfits. I was self-conscious just looking at it. I slipped it on and walked back into the gym where the guys had already started practicing their moves against each other. The guys stopped fighting Zach and came over to us.

"_Hey girls, we were just paying out Zach for being such a wuss_." We all giggled and then the teacher came in.

"_Everyone, we will have a second fighting match rally today. The first partners are Zach and Grant, Nick and Jonas, Tina and Anna, Cammie and Liz, Macey and Bex. Begin._" The teacher then blew his whistle. I finished Liz in 5 seconds, which was pretty good for a girl with a rib injury. Next up was Tina. I punched Tina in the jaw so hard hopefully she won't be able to talk for days. I mentally smiled at this. My next opponent was Bex. I didn't fight hard against Bex so that she would win, so I didn't have to fight anyone stronger. Unfortunately my spy senses didn't like this and I ended up winning.

Next was Nick. Nick was pretty good so I did have a good fight with him but I could feel a sharp stinging pain where it was fractured every time I moved. I must be good because I won that match too. Next up was Zach who was undefeated as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[POV Cammie]

This seemed all too familiar, me and Zach, one on one. We threw kicks and punches at each other but then he kicked me where my fractured rib was. I was on the ground clutching it and hissing. I threw up my hand and did the symbol that said match over. Grant came rushing over to me and sat down next to me. He lifted up my shirt just high enough to see the bruising indicating a fracture and frowned. I did see some of the other guys gawking at my abs.

"_Cammie why didn't you tell me you got injured this morning? This is quite serious and could have punctured your lung!_" He was rambling on, which he did when he was unhappy.

"_Grant stop! I told Bex and she checked it out and said it was fine. Now can you help me up please?_" I asked really wanting to not be in the eyes of attention again.

"_No chance. I have to go see Mr Solomon and Zach is going to carry you to the infirmary. Don't disobey me please._" He left after that and Zach came and gently picked me off the ground very careful not to touch the fracture.

He laid me down on the bed when we got there and he explained everything to the nurse who gave me some x-rays and ice. Zach stood by me the whole time. He looked hot today. Wait. What? Did I just say that Zach was hot? Am I getting feelings for a guy after Josh? There was something about Zach that was nice though, except that damn smirk.

When the nurse came to have a look at the bruising and swelling, she gave me medication to take and told Zach to make sure I took it. I got out of the infirmary as soon as I could. Gallagher girls don't show weakness. I walked around the hallways to get to my dorm room, with Zach annoyingly tagging along smirking. I could hear shouting down the hallway so I went to check it out. I turned a corner to see a fight breaking out. I pushed my way to the front and saw Grant kicking the guy who broke my rib within an inch of his life. I rushed to him and put my arm around Grant. He immediately relaxed while someone took the guy to the infirmary.

"_Calm down Grant. I'm fine. Zach can tell you himself_." I said.

He put his arm around my waist and we walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Zach gave Grant my pills and I sat down at the table while Grant went and got me something to eat. Jonas sat down at the table with his tray of food.

"_So Cammie, Liz tells me you're a pretty good hacker yourself._" He stated.

"_Yeah but I learn from Liz_."

"_Well I have been busy recently hacking stuff and Liz is busy with a few extra credit assignments so I could use a hacking partner._"

"_Sure Jonas. I'll help you out._" I smiled and he smiled back.

"_Our dorm 5:30?_" He asked.

"_Sure I will be there_."

Grant and Zach came back with my food and their own and sat down, each on one side of me. The girls then came in and sat across from us with Jonas. I ate half a slice of lasagne when Grant almost shoved the pills down my throat. It was kind of funny seeing him threaten me to take them by telling my most embarrassing moment in front of everyone in the hall. Without hesitation I took the pills and continued to my next classes.

When classes for the day finished, I went up to my dorm and told the girls that I am going to the boy's dorm at 5:30 to help Jonas hack. Macey insisted I wore an outfit consisting of grey sweat pants, and old sport shirt with some ballet flats. My hair was in a messy bun which took 15 minutes to perfect and she put light make up on my face.

By the end I had two minutes to get down to the boys dorm. I walked through two passage ways to get to their dorm. I knocked on the door and Nick answered.

"_Hey Nick, can I come in?_"

"_Sure._" I was led in and then he went to their bathroom. Grant and Zach were sparring and Jonas was sitting on the bed with his laptop.

Zach was distracted by my entry so Grant took the opportunity to slam him down and win. I gave him a clap and they both got up and smiled.

"_I see Macey got to you. What can I do for you little sis?_"

This time Jonas answered. "_She's here to help me do some hacking_."

"_You can hack?_" Grant looked at me incredulously.

"_Of course I can or else I wouldn't be here would I?_" I said.

I went to sit with Jonas on his bed where he handed me a second laptop that was connected with his. Grant and Zach went back to sparring. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Grants flaws went sparring. I finished hacking with Jonas and decided to stay until dinner.

"_Guys stop!_"

"_What? Why?_" Zach stopped suddenly worried.

"_I can see flaws in your sparring techniques_."

They both laughed. "_I think our sparring techniques are fine._"

"_Really? Zach bend your knees a little bit more. Grant you have strength on your side so use more kicks. Not just punches. He is expecting punches because of your upper arm strength. Now try._" I said.

They tried again and they were getting a much better advantage. Grant won again. Grant 10, Zach 18.

Dinner was at 7 and we all walked down together. I ate chicken and some vegetables. The food just isn't as good as our food at Gallagher. I took my pills and went up to bed. The pills I think are the kind to make me drowsy. I fell asleep.

I woke up to the screaming of Macey saying something about a school dance. Oh no.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I know i havent updated in basically forever but im going to make it up to you. For the next few days I will write and upload as many chapters as I can!

THANKS AGAIN!


	9. Chapter 9

Previously…

'_I woke up to the screaming of Macey saying something about a school dance. Oh no.'_

POV Cammie

I woke up seeing Macey jumping around the room like a maniac repeating over and over '_There's going to be a dance! There's going to be a dance! I am picking out you're dresses!_'

'MACEY! CALM YOURE FARM! ITS ONLY 6:00 IN THE MORNING!' I shouted. Obviously I'm not a morning person.

"This is so exciting!" Bex started jumping around with Macey.

Liz looked bewildered like me. "So when is this oh so fabulous dance?" I asked.

"In two weeks!" Macey said.

Lucky it was a Saturday and I was allowed to go back to sleep for another 2 hours. When I did wake up Macey and Bex were still overexcited calling a fashion designer that Macey knows. I decided that I would go exploring in some of the secret passageways that I had seen on my tour around the school. I decided to start with the air vents.

There was one just outside our door room so I climbed in and started wandering/crawling through them. I found air vents that went right above the cafeteria, library, Gym, boy's rooms, Dr Steve's room and every single classroom.

I found Mr Solomon's room on my way back through the vents to my dorm. He was on his laptop writing out cove ops teaching plans. I decided to read on what he was typing.

_Sophomore Cove ops exercise – 0:900 hours_

_Mission objective: The students taking Cove Ops and on the Research Track will be joining together for a tailing mission. The Gallagher girls will be tailing the Blackthorne Boys._

_Location: In town, 10 minutes away from Blackthorne Academy._

_Partners:_

_Rebecca (Bex) Baxter – Grant Newman_

_Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton – Jonas Anderson_

_Macey McHenry – Nicholas (Nick) Cross_

_Cameron (Cammie) Morgan – Zachary (Zach) Goode_

_Michaela (Mick) Smith – Alex Johnson_

_Tina Walters – James Williams_

_Madison (Maddie) Jones – Benjamin (Ben) Miller_

_Emily Wilson – Thomas Taylor_

_Mia White – Michael (Mike) Martin_

_Chloe Lee – Jacob (Jake) Walker_

OF COURSE! I would be paired with Zach! I am going to kill Joe! Shouldn't he be playing over protective Uncle who doesn't want any boy near me? On the bright side I get to show off to Zach and Josh.

On my way back to the dorm room I decided that Ill carry a secret disguise with me that nobody will know about. This is my area of expertise.

I decided on a black haired wig with grey contacts with skinny jeans and a grey hoodie with converse. Blending requires plain normal clothes that don't attract attention by wearing hobo looking outfits of fashionable clothes that look like they come straight of the shows in Milan. Macey will probably fit me into those fashionable clothes so it's good it carry a backup disguise in case.

When I got back to the room I went straight to our disguise box and pulled out what I needed and stuffed them into a bag and shoved them under the bed. By this time it was dinner. I decided I would skip it and get a good night's sleep because once Joe announces a mission for the class I will be woken before dawn and I don't want to have a bucket of water dumped on my head.


End file.
